clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Banned Rights
I have a question. Do banned Users have rights. I think they do. Here is my reasoning: I am a User. I am banned. Then I see ,say, a sysop abusing his power. Do I have the right to report that. Or say I am insulted by an undanned User. Is this wrong. I wish to have help answering this question. Who will give it.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.: My question mark key is broken. I'll field that question; If a banned user sees something out of the ordinary, they may report it once their timeframe has ended. Banned users were banned for a reason, and they must follow their timeframe of banning unless they are pardoned or any other event that leds to their unbanning. If a banned user is insulted by an unbanned user, the Fanon staff will deal with them accordingly. If a staff member is abusing his/her powers, it is likely that an external source other than the banned person will notice, and report it to a sysop or Bureaucrat, whom will take care of the offending staff member. As for rights, banned users have the right to discuss the banning with the person who has issued the ban, and have the right to ask questions about why they were banned, and perhaps a possible way of undoing the ban. (Talk to me!) 10:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) But do they have the same rights as unbanned Users.If someone does something to them unnaccetable to a normal User, is this legal. Do banned Users have the same rughts only not allowed to edit. Can they sue someone or vote on issues. these and other questions must be resolved.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) No, they do not have the same rights as unbanned users. Banned users cannot sue someone or vote on issues if they are banned. The only rights that banned users have is discussing their banning with the person who has issued it. However, they may participate in sueing someone and voting on issues and the like when they are unbanned. Until then, they must serve their alotted timeframe. If you have any more questions, feel free to visit my talk page. (Talk to me!) 16:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Im not going to your talk because this is not a private discussion between you and me. Presuming you are right (always a good idea) then there are still problems. Like is it legal to be mean to banned Users? And if they must wait untill they have served out thier ban, what abouyt the fact that many Users (most notably Explorer) hold the view that all bans should be infinite (to make absolutely sure there is no repeat offence.) All answers are welcome.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) No, if you ever read the COC, it says that the infinite block is for only the 4th or further offense. And I think I know what you are trying to do by asking about being mean to banned users (specifically vandals, spammers, and hackers). Listen, Agentgenius, they do not care one bit whether you mock, surrender to, or ignore them. All they want is to screw your wiki, so it basically doesn't matter whether you delete or str00delize their user page. They don't care. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 12:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Actally, Explorer, I'' have been repeatedly banned on the CPW. And, as you know, str00delization is ''very common there. I can tell you right now, it is awful seeing you're page vandalized and being powerless to resist. They '''do' care''.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 04:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) And you have repeatedly voiced the opinion that yo think all bans should be infinite, you said it's the only way to make sure they don't do it again. So don't prtend otherwise.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 04:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sir, that is because you are not a heartless idiot. You may hate me, but you are not heartless. Most vandals are. I do agree that, for people who have hearts, Str00delization is an awful thing, but for heartless, stupid people like classic Tommy Bommy, Str00delization is like having a fly land on you. You need to respect other people's sense of humor; some of us think it's funny (when properly executed). And you are right, I do support the notion that all blocks (excluding accepted editors of the wiki, like you) should be infinite to prevent further trouble. However, Triskelle and a few others believe in second chances, and I will not criticize or disrespect that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I'm glad yo don't think I'm heartless, I'm sad you think I hate you, and I'm wondering hou you check if they're "heartless"...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 10:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Good point. I actually said you may hate me, which means you might hate me, but perhaps you don't.... And I think the best way to check is to read their vandalism. If they aren't an accepted editor making a joke, their edits should be mocking articles maliciously via spamming or creating spam articles that mock other articles maliciously. Their edits should also sometimes include profanity (in all shapes and sizes), and they will keep coming back no matter how much you ban them. They may also insult users. One exemplary heartless jerk is Tommy Bommy. I think you've heard of him already, anyway. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Uhhh... is it me, or does that sound like It's only vandalism if I don't know the vandal. Sorry, but that's what it sounds like to me...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 11:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I find it interesting that Tommy goes good and you insult him once more. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Agentgenius; explain how. Triskelle; you are taking advantage of a time lag. I didn't know Tommy had reformed when I wrote those statements. Of course there are other heartless vandals, like Raduaxiolin-whatsisname. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) If they aren't an accepted editor making a joke?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC)